Previously, many types of LED lights have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means to provide illumination for puck lights as well as other systems including interior vehicle lighting, safe lighting, and utility illumination strips.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Pat. No.InventorIssue Date5,909,955RoordaJun. 8, 19996,158,882Bischoff Jr.Dec. 12, 20006,331,062 B1SinclairDec. 18, 20016,383,612 B1HunterSep. 4, 20016,641,283 B1BohlerNov. 4, 2003patent application Publication No.InventorPub. Date2002/0114155 A1Katogi et al.Aug. 22, 20022005/0237746 A1YiuOct. 27, 20052008/0278958 A1JiangNov. 13, 2008
Roorda in U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,955 discloses a light fixture having a lamp assembly, a cylindrical housing surrounding and supporting the lamp assembly, with a mounting ring surrounding and supporting the housing. The mounting ring includes an upper edge with a plurality of circumferentially spaced projections for engaging a support surface to define a plurality of airflow gaps. The mounting ring also has a pair of radially inwardly directed mounting tabs extending from the upper edge of the mounting ring for receiving fastener screws.
Bischoff Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,882 teaches an LED semiconductor lighting system for illuminating vehicle interiors powered by the vehicle electrical system. The apparatus consists of a light tube with an interior space having a plurality of LEDs and current limiting resistors contained within the space. The intensity is controlled by a dimming module in contact with the LEDs and vehicle source of power.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,062 issued to Sinclair provides a portable electric light having housing, a source of electrical power, and an LED as a light source having a high internal resistance.
Hunter in U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,612 B1 discloses a LED light strip using a rigid hollow tube sized to accommodate a printed circuit board having a positive and negative bus. Resistors are in contact with the positive bus on one end and a LED on the other. The diodes are mounted through hole in the board with the anode in communication with the resistor and the diode connected to an adjacent diode in series. A pair of end caps enclose the tube and electrical cable is connected through the caps to the busses on the circuit board.
Bohler in U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,283 B1 teaches a LED module onto which are mounted LEDs which serve as the light source. An optical assembly focuses and dispenses the LED output to a desired light contour. The assembly includes a mounting base for attachment, such to the underside of a cabinet. A power source is enclosed in the module providing power for the LEDs.
Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0237746 A1 issued to Yiu is for a surface and recess mountable lighting fixture having a housing which includes an open end and a bottom wall defining a plurality of openings. A reflector is received within the housing and defines tabs extending from the edge to be received by slots in the sidewall to secure the reflector. A lamp holder in the housing engages a lamp bulb and a cover closes the open end with openings for communication of air therethough.
Jiang in Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0278958 A1 discloses a puck light with a magnetically held cover permitting the cover to be removed by hand without a tool. Other embodiments include a puck light with a cover and a base held together magnetically where the light projects a shape onto a support surface perpendicular to the support surface where the puck light is attached. The largest dimension of the projected shape is at most 4¼ inches.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0114155 A1 issued to Katogi et al.